George Everett
George Everett was a member of the Hellfire Club and former lover of Lord John Grey. Personal History In the years following Hector's death, Lord John Grey became acquainted with George Everett. He introduced Grey to Lavender House, and during that time the two developed a sexual relationship. Everett was involved in the near-scandal that sent Grey to Ardsmuir in 1755, though very few details about the circumstances are known. Outlander Series ''Voyager As the new governor of Ardsmuir Prison, Lord John ponders whether he ought to ask after George Everett's welfare in a letter to his mother. Lord John Series "Lord John and the Hellfire Club" When Grey returns to London after his turn as prison governor, he encounters Everett at Lady Lucinda Joffrey's house. There Grey receives an invitation to Medmenham Abbey, meeting place of the Hellfire Club, of which Everett is a member. It is at Medmenham Abbey that Everett reveals to Grey that he was responsible for Robert Gerald's murder, and consequently Everett attempts to kill Grey. He comes close, but is killed by Harry Quarry before he can succeed. Lord John and the Private Matter Lord John Grey uses Everett's name when he arrives at Lavender House in June 1757 while investigating Joseph Trevelyan's private life. The truth of Everett's death is what Grey barters with Richard Caswell to get the information he seeks about Trevelyan's comings and goings from the house. Being inside the house brings back memories of Grey's time there with Everett. Personality Physical Appearance George Everett is described as resembling John in both in size and form - possessing a tidy muscularity and fineness of features - with black hair, fine dark eyes, a firm chin and long mobile mouth. Relationships Lord John Grey Lord John was involved with Everett in a sexual relationship sometime during the years between the Battle of Culloden in 1746 and his posting to Ardsmuir Prison in early 1755. Gabaldon has confirmed that Everett was involved in the near-scandal that sent Grey to Ardsmuir in 1755, but only to the extent that "there was a near-scandal, and it involved George Everett". They met again when Grey returned to London in 1756. While staying at Medmenham Abbey for Grey's prospective initiation into the Hellfire Club, Everett tried to kill Grey and almost succeeded, but was killed by Harry Quarry. Name *'George''' is from the Greek name Γεωργιος (Georgios) which was derived from the Greek word γεωργος (georgos) meaning "farmer, earthworker", itself derived from the elements γη (ge) "earth" and εργον (ergon) "work".Behind the Name: George - accessed 25 May 2016 *'Everett' is from the given name Everard,Behind the Name Surnames: Everett - accessed 25 May 2016 meaning "brave boar", derived from the Germanic elements ebur "wild boar" and hard "brave, hardy".Behind the Name: Everard - accessed 25 May 2016 Trivia *Everett wears a perfume of musk and myrrh. References Category:Characters Category:18th century characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters in The Hellfire Club Category:Characters in the Lord John series Category:Male characters Category:English characters